


Opposites

by Hyaenidae



Category: Bob's Burgers (Cartoon)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, Rudy Being a Lil' Cinnamon Roll, Scheming Louise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-21 02:55:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16568276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyaenidae/pseuds/Hyaenidae
Summary: At first glance, they seem like opposites. He's a friendly, quiet boy whose lungs threaten to give out at any moment, and she's a proud, cunning girl with an evil laugh who may or may not know some voodoo. But sometimes, something just clicks.





	1. Preparations

Louise Belcher was not a popular girl. Not that it bothered her; she couldn’t care less whether she was liked. But she did, however, require respect. And through years of careful molding, she had shaped a reputation for herself that ensured she was known throughout the town and treated with the respect she demanded. She was brave and assertive; and possessed power unfitting of her small, sleek frame. Despite her apparent hatred of reading, she was one of the smartest kids at Wagstaff. And her cunning was as feared as her fighting skills; if she felt someone had crossed the line too far, she would concoct a plan to make sure they felt a sting stronger than anything her hand could bring.

And that reputation was fiercely protected. She never drank, though several of her classmates had; she wouldn’t trade off acting like and idiot for a few hours for some temporary mindless bliss. And besides, she couldn’t stand the smell of the stuff: unlike her brother, she liked to keep herself clean. She learned to keep her cool when pressured, and to wait for the right moment to make a quick, calculated strike instead of attacking out of anger and losing her chance. She didn’t dance or sing, or lower herself to the others’ level. If something could humiliate her, she had nothing to do with it. 

But there was something that threatened her image that she couldn’t bring herself to part with. That made her act recklessly and take risks that could damage her reputation. And when she looked into his stupid grey eyes or felt her heart race at the smile pulling at his stupid round face it made her think she was starting to go soft. Regular Sized Rudy.

Louise never  _ meant  _ to fall for him. He was like, the poster child of a good student, and she was, well,  _ Louise. _ he But When she saw him buying those Love Weeds, it made her feel things she didn’t understand, and she hated it when she was forced into something she didn’t have control over. So she set out to make him lose the feelings he had for her. And when she found out he had gotten them for Chloe Barbash, she should have felt relieved. But that cookie-scented airhead was using him; and she was going to stomp on his little heart just because she couldn’t bother herself to care about how he felt. She thought that perhaps he wouldn’t care that much, that he would bounce back. After all, despite his asthma always trying to drag him down, Rudy still carried a zest for life and had hope stronger than anyone she knew. But Chloe had a stronger leash on him than his asthma attacks ever did. So she did it out of pity. That’s all it was; a pity kiss, to keep him up and going. 

_ Sure,  _ she told herself dryly, staring at the back of the red buzzed-short hair on the back of his head. Now at the age of thirteen, Louise had changed quite a bit. She had replaced her dress with a green sweater and jeans. She was taller, and her legs were longer. And the feelings that seemed incomprehensible to at nine she now had a better grasp on. But they still scared the hell out of her.

Rudy turned around in his desk, and Louise busied herself with tucking a few stray hairs under her bunny ears while fighting off a blush. 

 

***********

Rudy turned to Louise, who was staring down at her desk while fiddling with her hair. He frowned. “Louise,” She looked up at him; “Is something wrong?” She shook her head slightly, as if to clear her mind. “No. Just... just planning.” “Planning? What for?” Her bright green eyes narrowed slightly. “I don’t know yet. That’s why I’m  _ planning!”  _ Rudy chuckled slightly, and Louise turned to hide her face.

He had changed as well. Though he still wore the same blue shirt and shorts, and   was still average in height; he was much lankier, and his ears didn’t seem so oversized anymore. His asthma was still the same, though; but he never let it get in his way, and he still craved adventure. And she was more than willing to provide.

Louise had changed his life in and instant. he was always being shunted between a mom who sheltered him from everything and a dad more interested in replacing her than watching him. But she had begun including him in her devious plans, and before he knew it he was a part of her regular crew.

As a side effect of being close to her, Rudy got to see a side to her few other than her siblings had. And she was... complicated. The same girl who had given Zeke a black eye for accidentally getting gum on her shoe he once saw forcefully twist and fall flat on her back when a rat poked its head out of the can she was about to kick. She had a softer side, that was for sure. But her fierceness was very much a real part of her. And for that he kept his promise to never tell a soul about Valentine’s Day.

Now  _ that  _ had to be the most surprising thing to have happened to him, and as Louise Belcher’s partner-in-crime, that was one hell of a title. Looking back, he should have known that he was being used; after five words oozing with false sweetness, she flat out asked for the answers to the test. But her cookie scent cast a spell on him that shoved all common sense down to the bottom of his mind. After Louise, she was the first person to really pay attention to him. When he found out she never liked him, he didn’t really feel  _ sad. _ For that moment, he felt nothing good or bad, He just felt empty, like he was incapable of feeling anything.

It all happened so fast. All of a sudden, Louise had her lips pressed against his. Then, the sharp sting of her slap. And finally, she hovered over him menaciningly, threatening his life if he breathed a word about this to anyone before she turned and headed home. Seconds ago, he had felt like he would never  _ feel  _ again; but now, his heart raced as his mind struggled to make sense of the combination of surprise and fear, wondering how Louise could ever show this kind of affection to  _ Him.  _ But as he walked to his mom’s car, there was a little skip in his step.

Long ago, he had written it off. Louise had taken pity on him, and decided to grant his wish for a kiss on Valentine’s Day. But it meant nothing to her. But every once in a while, he found himself admiring the slant of her green eyes, or the elegant and flowing way she walked. But he pushed these down, and contented himself with simply being her friend. She would never feel the same.

“So, we still on for Movie Night?" Louise looked up at him.

"Yeah," She grinned evilly. "But it's not really a  _movie,_ just some nature documentaries. I like watching Mom getting attached to all the animals just to see them get eaten two minutes later."

"Cool," Rudy replied unfazed. Louise rolled her eyes.

Suddenly, her eyebrows furrowed as she looked beyond him. He followed her gaze to a wide eyed Harley. " _Ooooo_...."

"Harley, I swear to God if you..."

"You two watching a movie together?  _Romantic!"_

" _Sure_ , Harley. Nothing sets the mood more than hyenas fighting with lions."

"I don't pretend to know how you think, but if that's good for you..." Louise growled in frustration.

"I was _BEING_..."

" _Aww_ , I bet you two are so _CUTE_ together!"

"GAAAH!" She pulled at her ears in frustration, face turning red.

Rudy watched from his desk, hands covering his mouth as he watched them.  It was always fun to see them interact. Louise always oozed sarcasm and Harley couldn't seem to even comprehend it.

He sat up as he decided Louise had suffered enough. "We're not going to be  _alone_ , Harley. He family's going to be there."

"So it's  _not_ a date?"

"That's what I've been _SAYING_ , Harley!" Louise growled.

" _Okaaay_..." she turned around, seemingly unconvinced.

Louise turned her attention back to Rudy. "How can you be so _happy_ to see my family?" She swiveled to face him. 

"They're fun," he stated simply. "Why would I not?"

"Because Mom tries to make everything about her, Tina is purified puberty, Gene is an idiot, and Dad is just depressing to look at." Rudy chuckled at her family's description.

" _You know you love them,_ " Rudy smirked Louise gave an over-exaggerated sigh and rolled her eyes again. But she smiled and dropped the subject without another protest.


	2. Movie Night

Rudy sat in front of the couch next to Louise, occupied by Bob, Gene and Tina; setting the large bowl of popcorn between them.

"I'm pourin' some wine,"Linda called from the kitchen. "You kids want any?"

" _Lin..."_

 _"_ Aw, they can take it, Bobby! I was drinkin' it when I was six."

" _No,_ Lin... Wait, really?"

"Yeah. My parents bought a wine box and thought it was cranberry juice!"

"I... I don't know how to respond to that... Don't drink, kids!"

"Get a load of Big Parenting trying to oppress our right to make bad decisions!"

" _Gene_."

Rudy sat back, enjoying the spectacle that was the Belchers. Louise squinted at them, seemingly conflicted between chewing them out for embarrassing her or joining in. Linda decided for her as she plopped down on the couch.

" _All right,_ showtime!"

***********

"Aww, look at the little baby," Linda cooed at the newborn impala introduced onscreen.

It's all leg, just like Louise! _It's my little Louiselope..."_

Rudy let out a _whuff_ of smothered laughter at the image. Louise fixed him with an icy glare, and he held up his hands in feigned innocence. Standing up, she stood almost eye level with him; but sitting she barely met his chin. He didn't mean it in a bad way: It made her look elegant. She held her gaze for moment before turning back to the screen.

He watched her for a moment more, the blue light illuminating her fine features.

" _No, Louiselope!"_

He looked back just in time to see a leopard pounce and sink it's teeth into the young creature's neck.

Louise smiled widely; "No,  _THAT'S me!"_

_***********_

After everyone else had gone to do their own thing, Louise sat on the couch, wrapped in her  _Kuchi Kopi_ blanket. Rudy was at her side, pretending not to watch as she struggled to keep her long legs contained on the couch.

"Have you thought about running track?"

Louise, preoccupied with her current task, took a second to realize he had asked the question. Pulling her knees to her chest, she replied "Nah... it's not my thing."

"But you're one of the fastest runners I know," Rudy pressed. "You could do great!"

She let out an animated sigh. "I'm not worried about doing  _bad_ , I just don't want to have to work with _p_ _eople!_ "

He smiled, unconsciously making Louise's heart flutter. Unless she was in charge, she hated working in a group. She needed control. And that's why she liked him: he was perfectly happy to let her take the lead.

Louise scolded herself inwardly: not liked like  _that._ He was her friend. Always willing to follow her into the unknown; steadfastly loyal to her even when her schemes got them into trouble. He was amazing...

 _No, no, NO! Stop thinking like this!_ She was  _Louise Belcher,_  for God's sake.She wasn't _supposed_ to think like this!

_'The weasel's teeth are not large enough to sever it's spinal cord. So it holds on until the rabbit dies several agonizing minutes later of shock.'_

_"_ Nature is magical, isn't it Roo?"

Rudy cringed at the screen, nose wrinkling. It was kind of cute, in a weird way. Louise sighed to herself. It was time to stop denying and acknowledge it. 

She had a problem.

Rudy turned to her. She caught his gaze. His silver eyes were warm and friendly.

A  _BIG FRICKIN' PROBLEM._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 is up! Please enjoy and review!


	3. Out of her Element

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louise is forced to go out of her comfort zone and fight her most dreaded enemy... FEELINGS...

So Louise had taken the first step: she admitted that she liked him. What was step 2? Obviously to bury these feelings deep, deep down so they would shrivel up and die like a plant without sunlight.

And so she did. Or she tried to. But like the weeds that started it all, they were a resilient thing. Every time she thought they were starting to wither, Rudy came in and bathed them in the brightness of his presence. He didn't even  _know_ it, but he just wouldn't let them **DIE**!

" _Aww,_ little Louisey has a  _crushy-wushy?"_

Jessica mockingly cooed. Louise scowled, but she knew she wasn't serious.

"Come on Jess, I need to talk to  _someone._ I Just can't  _deal_ anymore!"

Jessica's face softened. "Reg-Sized, huh? Never would have thought  _you_ had a thing for the good boy type."

"Listen, I don't need my type criticized by someone who likes  _Ollie Pesto!"_

Her face turned as red as her hair. "Andy, actually... Then what  _do_ you need?"

"I just... I don't even know. I just... I guess I need to let it out or something, talk to someone."

She pulled on the straps of her ears, turning her head upwards to the sky.

"Oh god, when did I turn into TINA?!"

Jessica crossed her legs and looked attentively at Louise.

"Knowing you, you've held this in for a  _long_ time. When did this start?"

Louise kept her gaze locked on the ceiling. "I guess since we were nine."

"Wait,  _nine?!_ You got a jump-start on puberty, huh?"

Louise blushed. "It was kind of hard  _not_ to think about after..."

Her face turned another shade darker.

Jessica leaned forward. Louise desperately avoided looking her in the eye, choosing to stare at the wall beside her instead.

"We... well,  _I_... He was just so  _crushed._  he was so frickin _' exited_ for his first kiss, and that air-headed air freshener wouldn't even...I..I.. I couldn't just leave him there on Valentine's Day  _ **ALONE**!"_

Jessica smirked. "You big, freaking softie."

Louise flopped onto the bed. "WHY THE HELL did I call you, again?"

 

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first work. I don't know why (I never even thought about this ship until "Bob Actually" plopped it in front of my face), but I I love this ship more than any other. It wormed it's way into my heart, and never let go. And after hours spent wading through the sea of Louigan in search of good Rouise, I decided to add my own. Please tell me what you think!


End file.
